


Jokes

by PippyLI



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - A Tale of Two Stans, Gen, POV Second Person, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippyLI/pseuds/PippyLI
Summary: A joke.That's all he'll ever be.





	Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy sorry I haven't posted in a while--
> 
> This is kind of me just venting my own emotions in fanfiction form, so a warning for that.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy

_Why did the chicken cross the road?_   
_To get to the other side!_

You live for one thing and one thing only: your brother. Your best friend. Stanford Pines.

And you will do anything to make him happy.

You make jokes-- terrible ones if you're honest, but they make Ford laugh-- most of the time. Sometimes he just throws his head back and groans, but sometimes you see a smile on his face that you know you aren't imagining.

It fills you with warm funny feelings. You like it.

He complains sometimes, saying that you're distracting him from his homework, and, yes, you are, but it's good for him. You've seen how he stresses over things if left to his own devices, and without you there to pull him out of his work craze he'd never take a break to take care of himself. And you don't want that.

Making a constant joke of things has its downsides, you suppose. It's hard to take things seriously-- at least, that's what people say. You try to be serious, to be mature, but everyone still sees you as an immature child. A joke. You try to make light of things. You have hope.

…

It doesn't last long, you think to yourself as you watch the curtains close. Your brother couldn't even look you in the eye.

You screwed up.

You screwed up big.

And now you have no home, no future, no brother.

No reason to live.

He hates you. There's no way he could forgive you, for making a mistake as big as the one you only recently made. And you don't blame him. You ruined his future, his life. He was going to do great things-- you all knew it-- and now it's all washed down the drain. Although, you're sure Stanford will find a way around it-- he always does. But he shouldn't have to. He has to pay and deal with your mistakes-- for what? Because you were jealous? Sad that he had to leave?

Pathetic.

You should have toughened up. You should have supported your brother no matter what you felt. Or you could have talked it out. You shoot down that possibility as quickly as it appeared. Out of the question. You should have told him you broke it. He'd still hate you, but then he at least still had a chance. But you robbed him of that, too.

…

It's been a couple weeks since you've gotten kicked out. It's a quiet night. You're standing at the side of the road, waiting. You parked your car a couple ways back with a note inside of it. An apology.

Time passes. Seconds turn into minutes and minutes turn into hours, and it's pitch black outside when you hear it.

A car in the distance.

You wait for it to approach, and you see it's a truck. It's headlights blind you, and your eyes are begging you to close them, but you can't. You don't want to.

Time slows every second it nears, and you step out into the middle of the road.

A million things run through your mind at once, but you focus on one thought and one thought alone. Stanford.

It will be better, without you around. He never wants to see you again, anyway, all you're doing is helping that fact become reality.

A whispered apology leaves your lips, and suddenly everything is in pain. Your vision goes black, and you end up feeling nothing at all.

_Why did the idiot cross the road?_   
_Trick question: he never did._


End file.
